N'importe quoi
by POM-frenchreader
Summary: Fréquenter Hermione Granger va permettre à trois 'anciens' Serpentards de comprendre en quoi être une Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas si préjudiciable que ça. La suprématie du sang pur: c'est n'importe quoi. STOPEE
1. Présentation

**DISCLAIMER: Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction concernant Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, communément un Dramione. Cependant j'ai une sorte de passion pour plusieurs Serpentards. Alors pour l'instant Draco va rester en dehors du tableau, enfin pas vraiment. Enfin je sais pas trop.**

_**Entre 1991 et 1993.**_

Hermione Granger.

Une plaie, vraiment. C'est assez simple de dire à mon père que Draco est meilleur que moi, mais lui dire qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est meilleure que nous deux, c'est impossible.

Mais il le sait. Car Lucius Malfoy se plaint constamment de la honte que lui inflige son fils en étant second, _après une Sang-de-Bourbe_.

Mon père ne se plaint pas. Mais je vois la déception dans ses yeux.

Lucius et mon père ont beaucoup de points en communs. Pas au niveau du physique biensur.

Ils sont issus de vieilles familles dont le sang est plus pure que la pureté même. Ils sont plus riches que Cresus et ont beaucoup d'influence dans le pays, bien que totalement inconnus des moldus. Ils ont tous les deux un fils, afin d'assurer la continuité de leur lignée.

Ils ont la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche.

La différence c'est que mon père est bien moins présent que Lucius dans les journaux. Il ne recherche pas la sympathie du monde entier. Ca risquerait de se retourner contre lui.

C'est peut-être la même différence qu'il y a entre Draco et moi.

Il est toujours en train de se pavaner dans l'école. _Regardez-moi, je suis meilleur que tout le monde. Mon sang est pur, je suis riche, je suis beau, je suis intelligent._

Je crois que ça aurait pu être acceptable s'il n'avait pas été encouragé par la présence constante de Crabbe et Goyle autour de lui. Ca le sécurise. Sur ils ne valent rien pour le défendre si on lui jeter un sort, mais il est protégé des attaques physiques. Mais surtout, en comparaison d'eux, il est plus riche, plus beau, plus intelligent, plus important. Ce garçon a un ego trop important pour son propre bien.

Je suis bien heureux d'être moi.

Et mes notes ? Eh ben c'est pas comme si je pouvais me débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et puis y aurait toujours Draco devant moi. En y pensant je me demande comme il fait pour avoir de si bonnes notes alors qu'il passe son temps à comploter contre les Griffondors.

Peu importe. Hermione Granger est première, et Draco et moi sommes les hontes de nos pères.

_**Début 1994**_

Draco est furieux. La Sang-de-Bourbe l'a frappé. J'aurais voulu être là, vraiment. En tout cas c'est une preuve de l'inutilité de Crabbe et de Goyle. Eux étaient là.

Une histoire à propos de Hagrid. Ca devait surement concerner cet hyppogriffe qui a blaissé Draco.

Personnelement je suis impressioné qu'elle ai osé. D'habitude il n'y a que Potter et Weasley qui répondent à ses remarques, mais à force de l'a provoquer elle aussi, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'elle réplique d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je me serais attendu à un sort bien réfléchi mais apparemment elle a réagi impulsivement.

Moi j'étais à la bibliothèque à ce moment-là, forcément le seul moment où elle n'y était pas.

Je devrais peut-être faire comme Blaise et me mettre à trainer avec Draco dans la journée, ça me divertirait. Blaise est parfois avec moi, parfois avec Draco (et donc ça inclut Crabbe et Goyle biensur) mais le reste du temps je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Un mystère. Mais il dit qu'avec Draco on s'ennuie pas, et surtout on se fait respecter des autres.

Enfin c'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. C'est le côté _divertissant_ de ses altercations avec le Trio en Or.

Mais j'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Je préfère observer de l'extérieur, même si je rare pas mal de choses.

En tout cas Draco continue à m'accompagner à la bibliothèque le soir après le diner. Le seul moment où Crabbe et Goyle ne l'accompagnent pas.

On travaille. L'atmosphère est bien plus calme que dans la pièce commune ou le dortoire. Mais les devoirs ne sont pas interminables, et même quand il n'y a rien à faire on va tous les deux à la bibliothèque et on parle. Surtout Draco.

Et là il est furieux car la Sang-de-Bourbe l'a frappé. Comment croire que quelqu'un ai osé le toucher. Et pas juste quelqu'un, pas qu'une fille, mais une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en veut à lui même d'avoir laissé l'occasion se présenter qu'à elle. Comme si au fond lui aussi été impressioné.

**A/N: Je sais c'est court et c'est loin du sujet mais j'ai pas temps d'écrire plus.**

**(épreuve de maths demain, le bac ça s'obtient pas en écrivant des fictions)**

**Libre à vous de laisser une review ou pas, mais ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. Je sais tout de vous

**A/N: Oyé Oyé. Juste pour info, j'ai un peu plus espoir d'obtenir mon bac qu'hier. C'était pas aussi dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. M'enfin y a encore d'autres épreuves. Mais je crois que j'ai mes chances de passer au rattrappage si y faut.**

_**Hiver 1994-1995**_

Je m'en sort pas mal à être discret. Tout le monde sait qui sont les deux meilleurs élèves de l'année, personne ne réfléchi à qui est troisième.

Peut-être les Serdaigles.

Peu importe.

Les gens, hormis ceux de ma maison, ne savent pas que j'existe. Et ça me va très bien. Parce-qu'ainsi personne ne réalise que je sais tout d'eux.

A quoi bon ? me dira-t-on.

A rien de spécial, j'imagine. C'est simplement incroyablement satisfaisant pour moi d'avoir tout ce savoir. Un savoir qui pourrait m'être utile si un jour j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

J'ai de quoi faire chanter toute l'école, et ça inclue les professeurs.

En tout cas je sais que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Qui aurait cru que Snape savait où se trouve la tour de divination ? Ou plutôt que Trelawney n'était pas dérangée au point de repousser tout homme ?

Qui peut se douter que Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent ont quand même quelques neurones dans leurs cerveaux ? C'est plutôt qu'ils sont conscients leurs inadaptudes à la magie. C'est en fait plutôt Draco qui protège Crabbe et Goyle, et Pansy et Daphne qui protège Milly.

Mais mon savoir n'est pas infaillible. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir mais Hermione Granger n'est pas repoussante.

Il a suffit d'un stupide bal et tout le monde s'en est rendu compte.

Car oui, même ses amis ignoraient tout de sa beauté cachée.

Enfin beauté est un bien grand mot... Elle n'est pas moche et c'est ça qui est surprenant. On nous apprend que les sorcières qui n'ont pas le sang pur ne peuvent pas être distinguée. Hermione Granger pourrait avoir de l'espoir si elle ne fesait pas sa miss je-sais-tout doublée d'être une Griffondor.

**A/N: Je m'arrête ici pour la simple et unique raison que je vais quitter la 1ère personne du singulier. Et à cause de ce changement, faut que je vois comment bien formuler ce que je veux écrire. Donc voila un petit bout qui aurait du être avec ce que j'ai mis hier mais il fallait vraiment que je révise.**


End file.
